


Pink

by MultiphandomHeather



Series: Colours [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Colors, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Heejin is doing her best bless her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather
Summary: Compassion, love, playfulness and affectionPeople find comfort in pink
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Colours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Pink

Pink.

It was a colour present in the life of every newborn baby since the moment they peeked curiously at the world for the first time. The colour of childish innocence that stays wrapped around the small human for the first years of life and separates them from pain. Pink was scattered all across the sidewalk in a form of tiny petals during the long anticipated trip to Japan, it was the colour of Heejin’s favourite fluffy blanket that served as a shield against the hardships of everyday life and the colour of a milkshake she always ordered in a café next to her school.

For some reason it was also a colour that provoked scoffs and not so subtle suggestions to ”grow up”. Sharp comments that Heejin always shrugged off because her whole life was laced with pink and no amount of close-minded prejudice could take that away from her.

It was the colour of her youth.

The colour of stifled yawns in the morning after having to get up way too early for her liking. The slight burn of tea drunk in a hurry right before leaving for school. Softness of her favourite pink sweater that always prompted Chaewon to lean her head on Heejin’s shoulder and sigh contently. It was the colour of highlighter she used when making notes and the eagerness to learn more with every day.

It was the colour of fantasies filling the head of young girl who watched romantic movies way after bedtime and the quiet sighs when the protagonists finally reached their happy ending. The stream of idealistic and sugary sweet scribbles in a diary hidden under the pillow that Heejin rested her head on to dream rose tinted dreams. When she finally found their embodiment in real life, it was the way her breath hitched as everything clicked into place. It the colour of hair tie Hyunjin used to keep her braid in place and the way small strands of hair stuck out of it. The gentle hue surrounding Heejin with feelings known only to those falling in love with their best friend.

It was also a colour of the omnipresent love hiding in various displays of affection she observed every day. Pink was creeping up Jiwoo’s cheeks as she glanced at Sooyoung and it shone in the older girl’s smile when their gazes met. It was the colour of Chaewon’s lunchbox which contents she always shared with Hyejoo without batting an eye. The shade of smooth surface of nail polish that Hyunjin meticulously applied with a scrunched forehead and the colour that filled Heejin when she felt an overwhelming need to smoothen it with a kiss.

When the music teacher asked her to perform a solo at the annual recital, it was the way her heart swelled. The colour of giddy excitement that accompanied Heejin when she texted her closed ones to share the news and the tint of bittersweet understanding when it turned out the date collided with her father’s busy schedule. The colour that dripped down her cheeks before she harshly wiped it and decided to drown it out during practise.

A couple days later it was tint surrounding her eyes after she rubbed them one too many times and the slight stinging of the calloused fingers, a result of hours of restless playing every night. The deep blush spreading on Heejin’s cheeks and furious fluttering in her chest when Hyunjin pouted and kissed every one of them “for good luck”. The knowing glint in Yerim’s eyes and Yeojin’s cheeky wink as the two munched on pink strawberry candy, shamelessly observing their friends. Pink flashed in Kahei’s soft eyes when she noticed the slump of Heejin’s shoulders and later surrounded her sobbing frame in Haseul’s strong embrace. It was the colour filling an overwhelmed girl who just wanted to do her best.

It was also the pretty shade of paper used as the invitations Heejin planned to give her friends after pouring the colour into every single letter written with a shaky hand. When she approached them, it was the nervous aura emanating from her, the way she twisted her fingers and avoided eye contact before finally distributing the slips with an incoherent mumble. It quickly transformed into excitement when every single girl confirmed her attendance, their soft smiles more beautiful than any possible painting in an art gallery. Familiar pink buzzing effectively dissolved her anxiety until it was nothing but a mere shadow in the back of her mind.

Of course, it returned later, loud and flashing neon in her brain that acted as a reminder not to mess this up. The shrill inner whisper telling her that failure was not an option and would make this recital a wasted opportunity. It was the colour of the deep breaths keeping her nerves in check and the tremble of her hands that almost made her drop a glass full of water. But it was also the colour of stunning frilly dress Yeojin noticed during their shopping spree. The one that swished with Heejin’s every move, somehow managing to push its colour onto Hyunjin’s cheeks when she first saw it on her friend.

Finally, it was the silence enveloping the small room as Heejin stepped onto the stage and took her place on a small stool. The way she fumbled with her guitar for a bit and the breath that caught in her throat when Hyunjin’s gaze met her own. The warmth of her eyes and a little nod of encouragement that made Heejin believe she can achieve everything if she wants to. Strumming of her guitar had a pink tint to it as she played it exactly the way she practiced countless times before. And then it was the overwhelming cacophony of applause that made her heart soar and hands tremble.

Pink covered the cupcakes in Haseul’s hands with beautiful swirls and was visible in the pride that shone in her eyes as the whole group burst through the door after the show. Rang in Kahei’s silent and slightly hesitant, but wholeheartedly sincere words and the barely noticeable graze of her lips against Heejin’s cheek. It was the colour that her vision blurred into as tears clouded her eyes and the sound of a sigh that left her lips when she attempted to express all types of feelings exploding in her chest with every possible shade of pink.

It was visible in the smug smirk playing on Hyunjin’s face as she glazed her frosting covered finger over Heejin’s cheek and the squeal this action evoked. Pink flashed in the form of shrieks coming from her friends when the frosting war commenced and blinded Heejin with thousands of sparkles at the sensation of Hyunjin’s fingers intertwining with her own. It was the slight tint on their cheeks and endless possibilities running through their minds.

Eventually it will become the colour of the first budding feelings between two young girls with pink flowers in their hair and abysmal amount of love in their hearts. But now it was a colour of being in the right place and time with right people. The euphoric feeling of belonging in a loving group ready to shower each other with love and understanding. The sensation of holding a girl’s hand and never wanting to let go.

The colour of being enough for someone.


End file.
